The Older Brother
by EvilMind
Summary: What happens when Kikyo discovers Inuyasha's older brother? Not a Sess/Kikyo fic!
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! EvilMind here and I'm about to explain a few things. I am not a person but two people! Aren't I just special? Here's the deal. Me and a friend of mine were taking a VERY long trip to Florida with a 17 hour car drive. Do you know how boring that is? So we decided to write some joint stories. I would write a paragraph or sentence or something, and then pass it to her. So while you're reading our stories and wondering why it seems so weird, there's your explanation. Well, I hope you enjoy or something…  
  
The Older Brother  
  
Kikyo was wandering aimlessly through the forest when she came across a hot spring. Through the steaming mist she could see a beautiful man, wading in the water. She stopped and stood there in shock, her gaze moving over the heavenly creature. She saw the man sniff the air and glare in her direction. He covered himself and dressed behind a bush. A blush started to creep across her face as she wondered who the man was. She looked back towards the bush the man went behind, only to discover that he was gone. She looked up to the sky and saw him flying away. Without thinking twice, she ran off in the direction he was going. A while later, she came across a castle she assumed was his.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing on my lord's land?" someone shouted behind her. She quickly turned around, only to find a short, nasty looking toad-like creature. "Your Inuyasha's companion," he said angrily as he clutched his staff of heads, not wanting her to snatch it like she had before.  
  
"I know Inuyasha, but I am certainly not his companion. You must be thinking of my reincarnation." Jaken pounded his staff against the ground.  
  
"I don't care! Just get out of the Western lands!"  
  
"And why must I do that?" She asked calmly, looking at him with emotionless eyes.  
  
"If you don't, you will anger my lord. Now get out!" She smirked.  
  
"Well, then let your lord get angered and he can deal with me!" As soon as she said that, Sesshoumaru approached the two.  
  
"You were the one watching me bathe. What are you doing here?"  
  
Kikyo turned towards the voice and looked at the now fully clothed man. "I came to discover who you are and um…" She thought of something else she could say. "Apologize for watching you like that." Sesshoumaru looked down at the woman and wondered why she looked so familiar.  
  
"You're Inuyasha's bitch, aren't you? Don't you know it's dangerous to come near me without him protecting you?" She narrowed her eyes angrily.  
  
"I am not his bitch so stop referring to me as that stupid copy!"  
  
"Well, whoever you are, if you have no further business with me, I'll be heading back to my castle now." He started walking back toward his castle when he heard her call out to him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"What now?" He growled angrily. She blushed and mumbled something he couldn't hear. "What did you say, wench?"  
  
"You look a lot like Inuyasha… Are you a relative of his?" In a flash, his claws were at her throat and he growled louder.  
  
"Do not compare me to that filthy hanyou! Now leave me alone before I change my mind and kill you," he stated firmly. She took a deep breath as he dropped her to the ground.  
  
"I don't like Inuyasha either. My goal is to kill him. I used to love him, but not anymore."  
  
"That makes you an even filthier human than I thought. A love of my half brother has no right to even live."  
  
"But, I am not alive," she muttered. He blinked and looked at her strangely.  
  
"Then that is why you smell of dirt. Why don't you go back to hell where you belong?" He smirked slightly and added. "And why don't you take that filthy hanyou with you?"  
  
She looked up at him and gave him an evil glare. "I tried to take Inuyasha with me, but my stupid reincarnation prevented that from happening." She clenched her hands into fists. "If only that damned whore hadn't called out to him and broken my spell, me and him would be in hell right now!"  
  
"Well then try again. You're bothering me with your own boring problems. You're smell is starting to make me sick." Her eye twitched.  
  
"I can't help it if I'm made from dirt and bones!" He scowled at her.  
  
"But you can help me by removing yourself from my presence."  
  
"I am a great miko and I never take orders from youkai!"  
  
"Well, I recommend that you start." He turned and walked away from her. "Jaken, remove this corpse from my castle grounds immediately."  
  
"Right away, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jaken said and turned toward the woman. "You heard him! Leave, or I'll make you leave." She started to laugh, which is a very scary thing.  
  
"What can you do to me?" He pointed the staff of heads towards her and fire shot out through the man's mouth. She jumped out of the way just in time. She picked up a rock and threw it at Jaken, nodding in satisfaction at hearing the sound of it connecting with his skull.  
  
"Ow… You filthy human! Get back here!" Kikyo ran past him and into the castle. Once in the castle, she started to walk around, looking for Inuyasha's brother while she thought to herself.  
  
~Man… I thought Inuyasha was hot, but compared to his brother he is only a puppy.~  
  
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru staring down at her. "How dare you come in my castle?" She walked up to him and purred in his ear.  
  
"Your brother is nothing compared to you."  
  
"I already know that," he growled and pushed her away. "Where is Jaken? I thought I told him to take care of you. Oh well. If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself," he said, mumbling the last part. Before he had a chance to do anything, she was pressing her lips against his. His eyes flashed open and he threw her away from him. "You filthy bitch!" he hollered. "How dare you kiss me?!" She stood up, not afraid of getting killed because she was already dead and kissed him again. She slipped her tongue into his mouth as she slowly moved her hands down his muscular body. He picked her up and threw her against the wall. "Are you crazy?! Do you want to die that badly?!"  
  
"Of course not… But I do want you." She slowly slipped off her clothes and stood naked in front of him, attempting a sexy pose.  
  
"You disgust me woman!" he said as he gazed at her naked form. "Who do you think you are?!" She ran up to him and kissed him again, this time deeper and more passionately. Being very daring, she gripped his firm ass with one hand and cupped her other hand over his crotch. She gasped as she felt the size of his 'manliness'. Jaken walked in and his eyes widened at the scene before him.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama! How could you…with a human?!" Kikyo looked at the toad youkai and scowled. Jaken glared on angrily, his desire for a mate increasing doublefold. Sesshoumaru took notice to Jaken's quickened heartbeat and growing body heat and smirked.  
  
"Wench, your wish of wanting to be a bitch has come true." She gasped and squealed in delight.  
  
"Thank you, Sesshie-chan, you won't regret it! I'll be the best sex slave you've ever had!" He smirked and let out an evil laugh. He put chains on her wrists and ankles and latched her onto a wall in a room so she couldn't move.  
  
"I wouldn't dream of mating with a human, but Jaken here doesn't have as much luck with women as I do, so he needs my help to find someone." Her eyes widened in horror as he led Jaken into the room. "Have fun, Jaken." He walked out and locked them in. Sesshoumaru heard Kikyo's scream and laughed to himself. "I feel like taking a walk…"  
  
~Hehehe… That was the first story we did. Was that bad enough for you? Well if you have questions or comments you can always review or e-mail us at EvilMind666@hotmail.com or IM me at PeepFreakinFrick if I'm ever online. Hope you enjoyed! 


	2. Quick Note

Quick note… Someone asked me if I was posting a second chapter for this fic and I just wanted to let you all know that all the stories under this name are ALL one-shots. Sorry if you thought this was a second chapter! Gomen! Buhbye!  
  
~EvilMind  
  
((Any other questions can be sent to us at EvilMind666@hotmail.com)) 


End file.
